Misplaced
by Slasher99
Summary: Stony Story! Steve and Tony try to work out their differences, how it will end? (Also there's M/M Sex in this fanfic)
1. What Do You Think Of Me?

(Stark Tower – Living Room – Night)

- How did I lose so much? Was the world changed so much? – Steve is looking down right now from top of the stark tower – Mr. Stark; don't you feel small up here?

- Come on capsicle! Don't be sad – Said Tony while padding Steve on the shoulder – You didn't lose much anyway.

- I don't understand that Tony, I feel like "misplaced" – Steve eyes are sad, looking for something on those streets lights, like he missed something– Do you think I can really fit here?

- What you are talking about? – Tony just filled a glass with water, he need to be sober to help Steve, he promised to look after him – You are just the type of hero that this world needs, my father used to tell me about you, don´t you know Cap?

That just caught his attention, Steve eyes grow happy, he knew Toni's father _*He was a good man *_ I didn't know that, what he used to tell you?

- Come on Wing head, you don't want to spoil the mystery – Said tony drinking the water _*I wish it was whiskey*_ Do you?

- Mr. Stark, can you stop joking? I'm trying to talk with you – Steve was reddish maybe because he didn't like the way Tony called him Wing head – Can you stop joking for at least one minute?

- No can do – He said sitting on the couch – One minute is too much time – Tony chuckles – Ok Cap, I will stop, but why are you so interested in my daddy anyway?

- I'm not – Said Steve sitting on a chair closes to the bar – Your father was a great man, way ahead of his time, and a good friend of mine.

- That's new to me – Said Tony with a strange smile – Friends? Hun?

- So what he used to say to you? – Said Steve with curiosity on his eyes, Steve always wanted to see know what people like tony father's thought of him

- He used to say, that you are a true hero, and we all should be grateful for you be there to save us – Tony smiled bitter at that, what didn't went unnoticed by Steve – Hun…

- And you, Mr. Stark? – Said Steve with a cold look on his face – What do you think?

_*So capsicle wants to hear what I think, Can I start a fight right here? No Tony, you are helping him, remember, fine… but better it be worth it *_– What I think doesn't matter – Said Tony on a light tone, almost causal

- It matters to me – Said Steve kind of angry – We are a team aren't we?

_*Oh fuck! Wing head, do you really want to fight right now? Why did I promise to look after him anyway?*_ – Captain, it shouldn't, I'm no hero.

- But you still part of the team, right? – Steve was getting calm_,* It's Tony Stark, maybe it's best if I just leave at that, he won't tell me, I beat he thinks I'm an old walking museum piece, but I need to know*_ – So what you think?

- Cap, why are you so curious anyway? – _* That isn't good, maybe I just tell him, but then we will fight like last time*_ – You will regret it, so let's leave it alone ok?

- No! Mr Stark _– *What the hell didn't it come from? I really don't want to fight him, but I want to know, and I dislike this look on his face, I feel like punching him* _–What you think of me? For real.

- I don't like you – Said Tony now angry _* Why he is pushing me to fight? Some stupid Soldier he is *_ - My father used to worship you and your stupidly way to save the world, Ha! I don't like your righteous face and ways, you're a fucking walking museum, I don't like when you talk to me like you are better than me.. – Said Tony raising his voice and finger, but then he calmed down and looked away from Steve, that was a little in shock , Tony whispered so low that Steve missed it – you are my hero.

- Mr. Stark – Said Steve a little worried _*This time you really got him upset*_ - Thank you.

Tony looked to Steve that had a sincere smile on his face; his eyes were so honest and so innocent.

- Whatever, cap – said Tony walking to his lab – Please Jarvis once I'm inside the Lab don't let anyone in.

(Stark Tower – Living Room – Morning)

- What did you do with him? – Said Pepper while walking in the living room – Captain America?

Natasha, Hank and Bruce were having breakfast; Steve was just coming back to the gym, sweat and in gym clothes:

- I'm sorry Miss Pepper, do what with whom? – Said Steve a little confuse

- To Tony of course – Said she a little upset – He won't come out of his lab, and don't let me in to talk to him, did you upset him?

- I may have – Said Steve a little embarrassed – We had argued last night… Over some small thing.

- What thing Cap? – Said Pepper trying to calm down - He is pretty upset.

- I just asked him what he thought about me.

- So you two argued… - Said peppers biting her lip – Then you get him out of there! – Without waiting for an answer pepper left

Nobody seemed really to care about Tony locking himself on the lab, which happens so much. Steve went to the lab:

- Jarvis?

- Yes Mr. Rogers?

- Can you let me talk with Tony?

- I'll ask Mr. Stark If he will talk to you – After some minutes – Mr. Rogers please come in.

Jarvis opened the door; once inside Steve looked like a child, looking to so many things, bright, metal things:

- So Tony – said Steve as getting closer to tony – Are you ok?

- Now you are calling me Tony, capsicle? – Tony just stopped to look at Steve's face _*Did I just called him "Tony"*_

- Yes, I'm here to say that I'm sorry – Steve just smiled gently _*Are you here to just remind me of how good you are wing head?*_ - I didn't –

- You don't need to apologize, I was the rude one, I said things to you that… _- *Why is he looking at me like this, I think… I like him*_ - I'm sorry.

- So we are good? – Said Steve extending his hand for a handshake – Tony?

- Yes, we are capsicle – Said Tony shaking Steve hand, _* I feel strange, I mean, not like capsicle is not handsome, he is… But is he making me nervous? Stop that Tony, you are Tony Stark, not your daddy.*_

- So Pepper told me to take you out this lab – Said Steve with one hand on his hair gold and bright – Can you go eat a breakfast? Tony?

- What is that? – Said Tony with a malicious smile – Are you trying to seduce me to take me out of my lab, cap?

- O-Of course not! – said Steve blushing deep red like a teenager – I-I'm doing a favor to Miss Pepper.

- Tell her I go – Said Tony Smiling – Mission accomplished, cap _– *That's was funny, he really knows how to blush*_

- Then let's go _- *Why Tony all of sudden said that? I mean I'm not trying to "seduce" him* _- I will make sure you leave here.

- There again, cap – Said Tony Smiling – I Didn't know you had a crush on younger guys.

- W-What are you talking about? - Said Steve going red again _*Is he joking with me? Why is that?*_

- Nothing cap – Said Tony walking towards the door and chucking _*I think I will have some fun with him* _- Come on, breakfast!


	2. It Was Only A Kiss

*The man of another time… Is he really my hero? Why can we be friends? * thought Tony while signing some papers *I thought He was like… Never mind, I wasn't supposed to be thinking about him… Again* - Peppers! Can you call me cab? I'd rather not drive today.

- Something going on Tony? Are you ok? – said Pepper now in front of his desk

- I'm ok… Tell him to take me to my tower; I need to talk with capsicle, he is feeling pretty out of place.

- Ok Tony – Said Pepper calling a cab, it was almost dawn.

(Stark Tower)

Jarvis where's Captain America? – Asked Tony as soon as he got in the living room

Mr. Stark, he's in the gym, punching some punch bags… Should I call him?

No Jarvis, thank you, I will talk with him – Said tony going to the gym, where he found Steve *Hun, I see why my father used to say he was also handsome… I mean, he looks good even all sweat* - Hey capsicle! How are you doing?

I'm ok Tony – Said Steve sitting on the floor, tired, he looked at Toni's eyes *Tony stark why can't I take you off my mind, it's not like you are my type, but you have some spark on you, and this feeling that I can't shake off* - Just keeping myself in shape.

I see - *And what a shape… Er, I mean good shape, yes… Am I nervous?* - Come on, let me show you some movies! You will love Lord of the rings! – Said Tony with a big smile

Ok, let me take a shower and I will meet you on living room - *I've never notice, this smile is just like his father, so bright, so warm* Said Steve running to his room, after he left Tony told Jarvis to set the timer for the trilogy of Lord of The Rings:

And Jarvis, did you notice something strange on capsicle?

What do you mean Mr. Stark?

He looked a little nervous, is that my imagination?

No Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers was a little nervous… I don't know why though.

Thanks Jarvis.

(Stark Tower - Living Room)

So prepare yourself capsicle! – Said Tony with a big bucked of popcorns and a smile – You'll be amazed! *And maybe shocked a little* That thought made Tony grin– Are You Ready?

I guess – Said Steve sitting on the couch *Why is he being so nice? Maybe I misjudged him, does Tony Stark feels Misplaced too?* - Tony?

Hun? – The movie had already started Tony mouth was full with popcorn – What capsicle, aren't you enjoying it?

No, isn't that –Said Steve looking a little in awe – I don't get it, it was supposed to be a ring to rule them all?

Yes - said Tony now looking at Steve eyes *So blue, I mean, he really know how to get my attention, how he does that?* - Your point is?

Why this ring just makes you invisible and makes those things come after you? – He had a puzzled look on his face – I don't get it…

Cap – Tony laughed – Yeah you are right, it's a piece of junk *He was a different way to seeing things, maybe that's why my father liked him so much* But it's entertaining.

Yes it's is - *Why did he laugh? He's looking that way to me again, I feel this fuzzy feeling inside, it's friendship?* - I mean entertaining.

I know cap, no offense taken, I'm not a huge fan anyway - *Here he goes again, this face is my weak spot, so innocent, I feel like kiss- Wow, Stop right there Tony! I mean you shouldn't do that* - But I liked you liked it - *Ok, did I just hit Capsicle? That's not nice, I mean, I hope he don't take the wrong way*

… - *Tony is really nice, I mean I know I pushed him yesterday… But he really want to be my friend, I guess, it could work out just fine*

Why the silence capsicle? – Said tony punching Steve lightly on the shoulder – Did I make you blush again? Hun *Ok , now I'm guilty, hitting on him on purpose so I can see him blush* Steve blushed and smiled, a beautiful long smile.

Of-f course not - *He's doing again, not like I will fall for him, but it's really feels good to have someone to talk again* - I'm just glad I am not alone anymore.

Aww that's so cute! – Said Tony in a mocking tone *But it's actually cute, how would say captain America is lonely, maybe being on ice isn't good for heroes after all*

Stop that – Said Steve punching lightly on Toni's shoulder *Am I blushing again? Why is that, I mean Tony is really handsome, I-I … Am I nervous?* - Tony?

Hun? - *Here we go again, capsicle can you just be quiet and watch? He's sometimes is such a child* - Capsicle?

Thanks – Steve smiled so warm and so happy like a child – For helping me… *what is happening to my words? I mean, I can be speechless right now… Why am I so nervous? Is it Tony?* and…

It's all cool, capsicle - *Thanks to God I stopped him, is he trying to turn me on? I mean look at him, saying "thanks" and all, I'm just… Helping him, right?* - I, forgot I have a date… So I'll be going now.

Ok-k – *Why am I shaken? It's not like we are married or something, I mean we are just friends…Yes… Friends* - Good luck

Thanks Cap, but I don't need it – Tony smiled – I've got plenty of sexy appeal *Is he looking sad? Come on Tony, you won't ditch a chick just to be with capsicle… Right?*

(Stark Tower – Living Room – Late night)

Shhhh – Said tony to Jarvis – Jarvis, iz zomeoneeee awaaaakeeee?

No, sir… Do you need help?

Zhy would-d I neeeeed heeelp?

You are drunk, Sir, and it's seems like you lost some pieces of your clothes.

I zidn't… sost it – Said tony leaning on the bar – I zizn't wins backy on myz izstrip poker, ok? *I didn't realize I was so drunk, that's good I guess, that girl was hot and not that good on bed* Canz youuu guides meeee to myzzss room?

Yes sir, I will light some dim lights on the hallway leading to your room

Tony went almost crawling on the hallway, but bumped on Steve in half way to his room:

Zorry capsslike – Said Tony smiling and leaning on Steve now – Juszzz goingssz to me room.

You are drunk Tony, Let me help you - * I didn't know Tony use to drink so much, not to mention his lack of some clothes right now * - You barely can't stand on your own

I donexst needstz help! - *I really don't like him, I beat tomorrow I will hear him say how bad is for me to drink, why they just don't let me drink till I die.. Nobody would miss me anyway*

Come on – Steve easily lift him bride style and drop him on the bed gently *Why he does that to himself? I mean, he's was supposed to be a genius, a great guy…* Steve smiled sad, and took some hair of Toni's face *He's is really handsome, I mean, I think… Steve what are you doing? You are in bed with Tony stark staring at his sheepish face and you kind of like it, please don't kiss him, just go away, he'll be ok* So that's it Tony, sweet dreams.

Notzzz so fazzst capsssilike – Said Tony pulling Steve close to his face *He is really handsome, how his lips takes like? Just one way to find out* Tony kissed Steve slowly and deep, for one second Steve Tried to back away, but Tony just embraced him stronger, until he release Steve and fell to sleep .

Steve was in silence, in shock *Tony Stark just kissed me? I don't know, maybe he did it because he was drunk, or there must be an explanation, but why it tasted so good? Why I want… more?* Steve stormed off to his room *No, not Tony Stark, I mean he is so egoist, a jerk… Not always, but he will hurt you Steve, and you aren't gay, you know it… Why do I want more then? It was only a kiss Steve, nothing to be afraid of*


	3. More Than A Simple Kiss

(Stark Tower – Toni's room)

*My head hurts, I remember going out with a chick, what was her name? I think Trisha? Tania? Tansy? Who knows? At least I managed to get myself in my bed I guess* - Jarvis, how did I ended up in my bed?

- Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers helped you to get in the bed

- I guess I owe him a thanks *Then Capsicle saw me drunk, he must be shocked, He had never saw me drunk before * Tony took a shower and changed his clothes – Jarvis, can you tell me where capsicle is?

- Mr. Rogers is in the gym, Mr. Stark

*I guess I need to take with cap then * Tony goes to the gym, Steve is punching a punch bag as usual – Don't you even get bored with that? – Steve turned to look at Tony, but turned quickly to the punch bag

- I need to train, Tony - *I can't look at him, I feel like kissing him, no Steve you should not feel that way, Tony Stark is a drunk guy that will hurt you, don't be naïve*

- About yesterday – Said Tony sitting on the floor while looking at Steve, who was avoiding eye contact

*Oh Crap! He remembers the kiss* Steve made a strange face * don't look at him Steve, You know that Tony will try to kiss you again, and… and you may like it, again*

- Sorry about me getting drunk and you had to carry me to my bed – Said Tony smiling a little bit sad

*He doesn't remember the kiss, good, is that good? Of course it is, Steve, It would be complicate, for both* - It's ok Tony, you needed help.

- Sorry cap, but did I do something that made you upset? – Said Tony now holding the punch bag forcing eye contact – Did I?

- No, Tony – Said Steve trying to avoid eye contact *is he playing dumb? I should've know that he doesn't remember, should I tell him, I mean HE kissed me, not the other way around, better not* – You didn't, now please, leave me.

- That was uncalled for - *Capsicle is hiding something, I will poke the bear a little* - Capsicle, come on, you know I'm here for you and you are upset I can feel it.

- Tony… It will come to you eventually, I don't want to talk about it - *He won't give up, crap, I almost told him* Steve made a face again

*There is a face I know* Thought Tony *I did something to capsicle, I will let it slide, I mean maybe I did something I don't want to remember * Ok then Cap, I'll be on my lab them.

(Stark Tower – Living room)

Hello cap! – Said Peppers while taking a cup of tea in the mini bar – Come and join me – Said she pouring a cup for Steve.

That's nice of you Ms Potts – Said Steve sitting in a close chair

Please call me Peppers – Said she drinking a sip of tea – So you and Tony are ok?

Yes, we are, why do you ask?

Because you two always end up fighting – Pepper smiled – I don't know why, you know his father almost worshiped you.

Maybe is because of that – Said Steve drink the tea - I heard he and his father didn't get along

Maybe, but he also worshiped his father… I should not tell you, but… Go easy on him.

What do you mean?

Captain, you know better than me, Tony is not the most mentally stable person in the avengers… He hates himself very much…

I see -*See Steve you should not date this guy, he is a time bomb, but why do I want him? Why do I feel so strange?*- I didn't know that, I mean, I noticed something in theses lines but…

Tony is just like that, he tries to be tough, but nobody is made of stone.

I know what you mean peppers, I will look after him

Thank you, Cap.

(Stark Tower – Toni's room)

Jarvis, yesterday did I said something to Capsicle? Something bad?

No, Sir… But you kissed him at night.

Hun? When did I do that? *Did I really kiss Cap? Why? I mean he's hot and all, but I'm not sure how do I feel about him.*

You were drunken sir.

That's explain a lot actually

Tony, can I come in?

*It's capsicle! Shit! Should I talk to him? Maybe… Yes*

- Come in, Cap.

- I need to talk to you – Said he sitting on the bed – Tony, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier.

- It's actually ok cap, I mean, Jarvis told me about… Hun, the kiss last night.

- So you did remember? – Said Steve blushing a little – I mean, you took me by surprise.

- Sorry about that, I didn't mean to steal a kiss from you – Said Tony chucking – But we know that it would happen anytime.

- So we are ok? *It's strange how he took it well, this is the future Steve, maybe it's not taboo anymore, or Tony liked, no you can't Steve, Tony would never fancy you, so stop that*

- Of Course, cap *I need to know if I feel something for him* Tony embraced Steve throwing him in the bed, coming on top of him

- What-t are you doing?

- Relax, Steve… - Said Tony whispering in his ear, undoing the buttons of Steve's shit, their lips touching, a kiss deep and warm *I like him, that's feel so right and so wrong, but I don't want to let it go*

- Tony, don't – Steve moan, while trying not to kiss Tony – I don't think this is right…

- Come on Steve – Said Tony whispering again in his ear, and taking his shirt off – Don't you want to know how it's feels?

- I do… - Said Steve moaning with pleasure – But… it's not right.

- Steve… - Said Tony kissing him, and going down to his chest, sliding his lips to his belly – You know this is not sex – Said tony biting Steve nipples lightly – If I just go down on you.

- Tony… No… Please – Said Steve running his finger though Toni's hair, messing it a little – I… I-I…

- You don't need to say anything, Steve – Said Tony putting his hand inside Steve's pants – Let me just relieve you… - Tony made small movements, stroking Steve, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, all poor Steve could do was moan on the bed, while Tony was on his legs.

- T-tony, Stop-p! – Said Steve trying to run, but Tony kissed him again almost forcefully, his tongue invading Steve mouth, until he gave in to the kiss, Tony could feel Steve coming inside his pants – This is wrong! – Said Steve now running away from Toni's bed, running though the hallway.

-Steve! - *Good Stark! Now you really fucked up, because you could not keep it into your pants, again* - Steve, come back, I didn't' meant to ... *Fuck you? Maybe I did, what's wrong with you Tony?* Tony just sat in his bed *Maybe it's better to let things cool off a bit, then I can talk with him*


	4. You Are My Hero, Steve Rogers

(Stark Tower – Steve's Room)

_*Ok, Steve, yesterday was totally wrong and you know it*_ Though Steve laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling _*Tony is toying with you, you know that you should've gave in to his kiss, or… er… had sex with him, or it wasn't sex? Like Tony said… No, Tony is a liar, and I have to stay away from him… Even If I liked? I mean I told Pepper I would watch over him.*_ - Jarvis?

- Yes, Mr. Rogers _- *Will I ask advice to a machine? Am I so lost? Maybe I should call Peppers, maybe Jarvis can make the call, I'm not good with cell phones*_

- Call Mrs. Potts, please and tell her I need to talk with her as soon as possible.

- Mrs. Potts is in the building, Mr. Rogers, and coming to your room by the hallway, should I call her anyway?

- No thanks Jarvis.

- You are welcome Sir. – Peppers knocked on the door

- Come on in.

- Cap, are you ok?

- Why are you asking me that? – Said Steve sitting on the bed

- Well, yesterday… you run to your bedroom, and today you didn't leave your room, and it's almost noon.

- I overslept, thank you for remind me

- I know you are upset – Said she sitting next to him – Cap, do you need anything? Are you missing something?

_*Yes, I do need Tony… No Steve, you don't need him, but do I want him? Why?* _- That's very nice of you… Mrs. Potts.

- Peppers – Said she messing his blond hair – Cap, did Tony do something to you? Do you want talk about it?

_*Yes, Tony made me fall… For him, am I in love? Fool, you shouldn't fall in love, I'm feeling…bad?* _- Peppers, it-it's ok… I mean, I don't know what I feel. _- *Why I am telling this to her? Does she know about…? What happened yesterday?*_

- So tell me, maybe I can help you – Said she taking his hand inside hers - Cap, no men is an island… Come on tell me.

- There's this person… _- *what I'm doing? Maybe she can help Steve, why not give it a try*_ - I feel nervous around this person, and I feel right about it, I can't stop thinking about this person, and I want so badly to be by this person side, but… I don't think this person love me back.

- Oh! – Said Pepper – You are in love…

- Lo-love? – Said Steve like that was the heaviest word in his vocabulary, maybe it was _* No, it can be, I mean, not with him… But he is so handsome, smart, the taste of his lips so sweet, and his eyes so unique, why me? *_ - That cannot be, this will be hard…

- Cap? – Said Peppers hugging him and whispering in his ears – I know he isn't the perfect guy, Steve, but give him a chance to know what true love is… Before he dies without knowing – Peppers smiled and went away, leaving Steve with a confuse look on his face _*Does she knows I… I love Tony Stark?* _

(Stark Tower – Toni's Lab)

_*it's been two days, should I talk to him, Capsicle must be pretty shocked by now. But I could swear he liked as much as I did, his lips so bittersweet and so… so good*_ Tony was drinking an strong black coffee on his lab, looking at some schematics of a new suit, Bruce was there too, half staring at him:

- What's up Bruce? Feeling like hulking out now? If so go outside to do it – Said Tony chucking

- No Tony – Bruce made a face like _*it's not funny*_ - You know, what is going on between you and Cap?

- Nothing -_*Does he knows something I don't?* _- Why do you ask?

- Because two days ago we saw him running from your room all messed up – said Bruce drinking some tea – What that was all about?

- Well _- *Ok Stark, don't tell the truth, of course not, since when would I tell the truth? Of course I'm going to lie! It's funnier that way*_ - I was harassing him a bit – Said Tony smiling _*Half true, and funny, I'm really a genius*_

- It didn't seem like a bit – said Bruce laughing – You got him pretty scared.

- Do you think so? - _*Maybe is because of my sex appeal, I'm almost sure he liked it*_

- Yes, he's been avoiding you… And he got a strange look on his face.

- Ok, I got that message – Said Tony frowning an eye brown _*that's not funny Bruce, capsicle need to light up a bit… Or a lot*_

- So you will stop to harassing him?

- Nope! But from now on, I promise that I won't promise anything about stopping to harassing him.

- Tony – said Bruce Laughing – I don't know why you like to get in trouble.

- Live is short Dr Jackyll – said he smiling – And mine is shorter that everybody else.

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

Cap? Are you listening to me? – said Natasha sitting in a the table face to face to him

Sorry Agent Romanov – Said Steve looking now at her – I was distracted.

I was saying you and Tony should take a patrol tonight around the city

Tony and me?! _- *No, I not ready to talk to him yet, not after what happened, I felt good, but I feel so guilty, why so guilty?*_

Yes, you two are partners right?

Y-yes… -*_Are we?*_

So Talk to Tony about it – Said Natasha leaving, her perfume so sweet in the air, but Steve was so apprehensive that he didn't even noticed Tony sneaking in, to take a drink

Hey Capsicle! – Said Tony in a cheerfully way – Are you trying to avoid me?

N-no Tony _- *Why am I so nervous again*_ Tony sited close to Steve looking in his eyes, Clint was off in some mission, and Natasha already left, peppers wasn't around and Bruce was in the lab – What are you doing?

Trying to talk to you, but is difficult when you are avoiding me – Said Tony sighing – I'm sorry ok? I'm really am, I jumped you and I took advantage of you.

T-Tony? - _*Why is so difficult to say how I feel?*_ - I…

I know you are disgusted… And surprised that I like guys too, I know is difficult… - Said Tony putting his hand on Steve shoulder _*Oh god! I feel like kissing in all over again, Come on Stark! You two are alone, you can go a few rounds with him! No! I have to keep control*_

Tony? – Said Steve looking at his eyes – Can-

I know that you've never been with a guy before too, and I'm really sorry I was your first, but technically it wasn't really sexy, just two guys making out

Tony – Said Steve holding Toni strong by his shoulders – BE QUIET!

Okay-donkey - _*What hell? Cap!*_

I'm not upset, I'm confuse, I don't know how I feel about it _*It's a lie Steve, you know you love him, right now you want to kiss him, hold him in your arms and make love to him. If I could only find the right words*_

Steve… - Said Tony holding him sweetly – It's ok… _*Why does he have to be so… Cute? Ok, Tony you just fall for your hero, consider yourself a walking cliché*_ I don't want make you feel bad.

No, Tony – Said Steve laying his head on Tony shoulder _*His smell is so good, I feel safe in his arms, like a child. Why it's so good? I feel complete*_ Steve began to cry, a tear began to roll off his face to Toni's shoulder.

Are you crying Steve? - _*Tony you just cracked your hero's heart, you'd better be proud of it, Oh God! How do I fix that? Peppers! Yes, she would know how to fix it* _- I'm sorry I made you cry – said Tony holding him closer, feeling Steve's Heart pounding.

You didn't Tony - _*did he just call me Steve? Does it mean he likes me? No Steve, stop that, Tony Stark is… The man I love? The Man I hate? THE man?*_ - I needed just that…

Steve – Said Tony lifting Steve head and looking in his deep blue eyes – You are my hero, Steve Rogers.

Tony? - _*Why is he telling it to me? I like it, I thought he hated me*_

I lied – Said Tony smiling – I lie, Steve, you should know that _- *Why does he need to make such a cute face while I'm trying to get my hands off him?*_ – You are always my hero, I admire you… So much.

Tony, I - _*Why words don't come easily? I didn't know that I was his hero, I mean… I like it*_ - I don't know what to say.

Then just, forgive me for what I'm about to do – Without letting Steve think, Tony kissed him, lightly on the lips, loving each moment_ *I love him, I love the taste of his lips so bittersweet , Please Steve, don't push me away for that, let me have just this kiss, this moment, please*_

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, and just kissed deeply and slowly, feeling the arc reactor making a noise, a light buzz, sometimes Steve could not take his eyes off the reactor, it was blue and fascinating, Steve push them apart, but now no words were spoken, just silence and their heavy breathing on the air.


	5. Here, You Can Touch It

(Stark Tower – Lab)

Tony? – Said Bruce writing down some equations – Can we talk for a minute?

Yes, I'm all hears!

You aren't drinking anymore?

Let me see - *It's been 3 days and counting* - I don't know, I just don't feel like drinking that much anymore.

I see – Bruce smiled – You used to drink almost every day, Is there something going on?

Nope - *It's really strange, I don't feel like drinking anymore, why?* - Maybe I'm just taking a time to… You know work on my things.

Things? – Said Bruce Laughing – Since when things keep you from drinking?

Since now – Said Tony smiling *Am I acting strange? Why?* - I think is time to, you know, slow down a little bit.

Ok, Tony – Said Bruce going back to his papers – But If you need help, I'm here.

Thanks Bruce, but I'm ok - *maybe I need some Hulk's help with some pickles bottlers*

(Stark Tower – Steve's Room)

Hello Steve – said Peppers walking into Steve's room – What are you drawing?

Just killing my time – Said Steve turning a blank page to cover his drawing of Tony – How can I help you Peppers?

Well – Said she sitting close to him in his bed – I just want to check on you, you know after that talk we had, I got worried.

Oh! - *She doesn't know about me and Tony, actually nobody knows* - It's fine, Peppers

It's that so? So tell me about it.

Well, I talked with that person…

And did you say you love him?

No *True enough, I didn't said I love him, nor did he* - But, I think he does

Come on Steve – Said Peppers – Are you sure it wasn't just a flame?

I don't know - *maybe she is right, Tony is kind of impulsive*

So make sure, or you will hurt yourself –Said she holding him – Take it from me Steve, I like you and I know him.

You know him who? – Said Tony coming into Steve's room

Oh Tony! Can you knock before coming inside? – Said Peppers

It's ok peppers – Said Steve – I was going to talk with Tony

So were you talking about me? – Said Tony smiling – Don't stop now I love to eavesdrop.

Tony, see you at the office – Said Peppers leaving Steve's room – Don't be late, like always

I'm never late, I'm always on my time – Said Tony sitting close to Steve – And you Steve?

What-what about me? – Said Steve blushing

I need something from you – Said Tony sliding his hands on Steve's pants, caressing Steve's thighs

Tony! - *Is he using me just for sex?*

I like your pants Steve, this fabric fit good on your body- *Let me take it off… With my teeth of course*

Tony, please stop.

What? I'm just feeling the fabric - *and driving you nuts*

Tony, keep your hands to yourself - *I'm horny right now, thanks Tony! And here he goes smiling to me*

I can't - *I'd rather use them on you again capsicle* - You know, this fabric is really good to touch – Said Tony rubbing Steve Tights

To-Tony- * He is arousing me again* - P-Please no!

Why do you say no when you mean yes, Steve? - *Come on cap, loose up a little so I can have some fun*

No – Said Steve standing up, Tony stopped and stared to stare at Steve's Submarine

But we have a rebellion down there.

Oh! – Said Steve covering his hard on with his hands – Whose fault is that?

Guilty! – Said Tony Smiling *Come on Steve, let me play with you just a little* - What I'm supposed to do anyway?

First, you just stop to toy with me - *Why does he thinks this is a joke, I'm pretty upset here*

And second you don't want the others to find out – Said Tony laughing – That I am polishing your justice shield, or sword?

Yes - *Fine, it's that Tony* - I'm not ready to tell them.

Why should we tell then, that we did make out? – *It's not like we are "dating", or that he is my boyfriend*

Hun - *He's right, we aren't boyfriends or something like that* - Even so, I don't want the others to know that we have feelings for each other.

Fine – said Tony *It doesn't stop me from getting some, Right Steve?* licking his lips – But looks like you need a helping hand, you know like before.

Tony – Said Steve closing his eyes – GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Steve, what is that? I mean we were ok right?

Yes, we are – Said Steve carrying Tony to the hallway by the hand – I need space ok?

Gezz – Said Tony walking to the lab – Ok, so touchy aren't you capsicle?

(Stark Tower –Living room)

Coffee hun? – Said Natasha coming into the room – What happened with alcohol?

I don't feel like – Said Tony sitting on the couch – Agent Romanov.

You are acting weirdo today – Said she smiling *what he isn't telling me?*, Natasha sat close to him – What's the matter?

Nothing, just leave me alone - *Nosy aren't you red haired woman?*

Oh, I see - *I feel bored what about making him toss the truth?* - But you shouldn't worry Tony.

Natasha, you should not try to use that gather information skill thing on me, I'm not dumb – Said Tony looking to the cup of coffee *Why in the hell she wants?*

So Tony Stark fell for a girl he can't have? - *You are so easy to read Tony*

Of Course not – Tony made a face, Natasha was sure she hit the spot – And what a hell do you know about falling in love? You are an assassin, you keep secrets so confidential that you don't even know they exist, you are cold and methodical; I don't even think you can be hurt.

Oh – Said she smiling wide now *I know* - So you've never wanted to fall in love with that person, and she is warm and doesn't fit pretty well in this world.

You! – Said Tony angry *She is almost right, what I'm doing? I should be quiet, I told her too much* Tony calmed himself down – Well played Agent Romanov – Said him laughing – But now I will be in silence.

Be if you want Tony – Said she laughing *I just got you, you are pretty in love* - It's so funny to think a girl is refusing you and you really like her. - *or maybe is not a girl, Ha!*thought she, going to her room

*She almost got me, sometimes I forget about her skills, Come on Tony! If you are upset because Capsicle didn't want to play with you, let's find someone else that wants to play* Tony looked to the cup of coffee now cold in his hands and sighted *I don't want to play with anyone else… what I am saying? I mean, Steve… Maybe he is confuse, what should I do?*

Hey Tony! – Said Bruce coming into the living room – Are you ok?

I guess - *Why do I feel like this?*

That's even stranger, you aren't happy like 2 hours ago? – said Bruce filling a cup of coffee

I was - *was I? Why?* - I'm just thinking.

About?

My mistakes…

You know you can't change the past Tony – Said Bruce drinking coffee – But you can do something about today – Said Bruce going to the Lab

- Today hun? – Said Tony smiling

(Stark Tower – Gym)

*I know I should have talked with Tony*Thought Steve punching a punch bag *But he wouldn't listen, and I would talk either* One punch left another right *I need to make him listen to me, but how can you make a genius talk to you when we wants to have some fun with you? And you want it too?* Two fast punches *Maybe if I talk to him while -*

Hello Capsicle! – Said Tony dressed in gym clothes – What's up?

Nothing much – said Steve looking to Tony body's and the way the arc reactor light draw itself on his t shit – Are you up to some work out?

Yep – Said Tony – Can you teach me how to punch this punching bag?

Y-yes – Said Steve blushing *Why I'm nervous again?* - First you lift your hand like this – Steve lift Toni's hand close to his chin from behind Toni's – Then you must bend your knees a little – Said Steve putting some of his weigh on Tony shoulder with his hands, making Tony bend his knees a little, holding Toni from his back – Don't forget to breath with each of your breath – said Steve close to Toni's face, lips almost touching, but this time Toni steeped back from the kiss

So… - Said He with a smile – Will you hold the punch bag for me?

Y-Yes – Said Steve holding the punching bag from behind *Did I try to kiss him here? I'm going crazy*- Let see what you got.

Don't tease me Cap – Said Tony punching the bag and smiling *Yes capsicle, I know how to tease too. You can't blame me for playing your game, come on capsicle, I'm a genius* - So, I'm sorry about what happened… Earlier.

It's ok Tony – Said Steve looking at Toni's arc reactor – I just needed a little space.

I will try to follow your pace, cap – Said Tony smiling shy *its ok capsicle, I tease you because I love you, but I'm not ready to tell you that just yet* - I forget you not from his time, I rushed things a lot.

Thank you Tony – Said Steve relieved looking at the arc reactor again

I see – Said Tony taking this shit off *Now is teasing time* - Here you can touch it – Said Tony pointing the arc reactor

Can I? – Said Steve amazed by it

Yes, but be careful, it's keeps my heart beating – Said Tony getting close, Steve touched the Arc reactor lightly with the tip of his fingers – I build it myself.

I see, it's beautiful - *misjudged you again, Tony, you have really a kind heart* Steve trumped on the floor and landed on top o Toni's chest, his face resting face to face to Toni's – I'm sorry.

No – Said Tony holding Steve's face with his hands – It's ok – Then he helped Steve back to his feet and smiled warm – I liked.

Tony – Said Steve blushing gazing in Toni's eyes, he could hear the light buzzing of the arc reactor, but now he was looking at Toni's body, slim with a beautiful shape

Steve? – Said Toni in his most innocent look upon his face *Are you having dirty thoughts about me capsicle?* - Are you ok?

Ye-Yes – Said Steve looking away holding again the punch bag close to his body to hide his "Rebellion" as Toni would say

So let's keep training?

Yes, Toni – Toni punched the punch bag

Are you ok Steve? - *Are you excited? So you liked to look at me shitless?

It's all good Tony - *Oh Crap, Steve there's nobody watching, you know you can just kiss him and take him to your room, nobody would know… No, it's too dangerous*

Ok then – Said Tony smiling and punching *Let me drive you crazy then capsicle* Tony "stepped in false" but Steve hold him in his arms – Look what I got here! – Said Tony holding Steve manhood – Were you enjoying me in shirtless action caps?

N-no – Steve reddened, Tony hold him to the ground kissing him, but this time, Steve was kissing him back , his hand on the small of Toni's back, the taste of sweat and adrenalin. Toni took Steve shit off and undid the zipper in Steve pants.

Jarvis, lock the gym please

Yes, sir

What you doing? – Said Steve while Tony took his pants off

Getting a round with you, Steve – said Tony whispering on Steve's hear, Tony rolled Steve on his stomach and kissed his neck from behind, the old soldier grabbed Toni's mouth with his own as he felt Tony inside him – Do you like it Steve?

Yes… - He moaned, Toni hold him with his legs and arms stroking deeper in Steve, faster, the kisses and Steve's face filled with pleasure – Yes, Tony, yes! – Said him while Tony bit his ear slightly – Tony!

I love you – Said tony whispering in his ears, Steve smiled wide, that made him feel so good

Tony! – Said him while Tony come inside him, both fell on the floor sweated and tired

That was fun– Said Toni kissing Steve on his cheek – But we need to take a shower

I love you too, Tony Stark – Said him holding Toni in his arms and kissing him.


	6. Breaking Up Bad

(Stark Tower – Living room)

Tony, aren't you little too happy today? – Said Natasha sitting on the couch – What is the matter?

Like you don't know Agent Romanov – Said Tony laughing – I thought you know all about what I was feeling

Then you had sex? – Said she smiling devilish – It was a boy right?

W-What! – Said Tony coughing the words *_Did she heard us in the gym, what she knows?*_

Like I thought – Said she smiling and walking away from the room – You are very interesting, tin man

_*Why does she do that? Tony she is Natasha Romanov, she doesn't need a reason to tease you*_ Jarvis, do you know if anybody heard Capsicle and I "working out" together in the gym?

No, Sir, only you and Mr. Rogers were in the tower that time.

Ok, Thanks _-*so she doesn't know it, well. I like Natasha, but Steve told me it's was supposed to be a secret. I feel like damn Romeo and Juliet*_ Thought Tony chucking

Hey Tony, how is the coffee? – Said Bruce walking in the room with some papers

Good, Peppers just made it

Where's she?

I don't know, but how cares I'm free for a while – Said Tony lying on the couch – and I could use a nap

Knock yourself out – Said Bruce drinking some coffee

(Stark Tower – Steve's Room)

_*I love him, is that wrong? This time we had sex, It was sweet, I-I enjoyed* Thought Steve drawing Toni's face on the paper *Where do we go from here? I mean, would he be my… Hun… Boyfriend? I feel bad, I want him so much, but what others would think of me? I was told that is wrong. Abomination, forbidden… So tell me why God? Why do I love him? Why do I feel this way? If I'm not allowed to hold him, to kiss him or to make love to him, why do I feel the way I feel?* Steve sighed *It's wrong, I will taint Captain America's symbol. It's not supposed to be*_

Hi Steve – Said Bruce walking into his room – Are you drawing Tony Stark?

Y-yes – Said Steve hiding the drawing – I needed to practice…

I see – Said Bruce sitting in front of him – Is he giving you a hard time?

No, Tony is _-*Kind to me, he showed me love, I love him*_ - A good man.

I know Steve – Said Bruce scratching the top of his head – But sometimes he is such a child.

I know what you mean - _*But he is also caring, and witty, and lovely*_ - But, I'm fine.

You know cap, Tony teases you because he don't want to look like a weak guy who works with Captain America

I see what you mean - _*But I forgive him, I feel so different with him, and I-I like it* _- I try not to punch him

That's Captain America I know! – Said Bruce walking out of the room

_*I have to put my feelings aside, I want to kiss Tony so badly right now, I want be in his arms. But I'm captain America, I must be… The perfect role model, I must be strong*_

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

Tony? – Said Peppers waking up Tony on the couch – You got a meeting in half an hour

Peppers – Said Tony sitting on the couch – I don't want to go, can you go in my place?

No, they requested you to go Tony – Said she making some black coffee – And you will go

I won't if I don't want to go – Said Tony crossing his arms – I'm tired, let me sleep, _please?_

No, Tony! – Said she handling a back coffee to him – Drink it and be ready to go.

You never let me have any fun at all – Said he drinking _*I wish I could stay and talk with Steve, those people that I have to deal every day, they are so false*_ - Toni went to his room, took a shower and changed to a suit and tie

Tony, can I come in? – Said Steve knocking on Toni's room door – I need to talk.

Right now, Capsicle? – Said Tony putting his shoes on

Yes, Tony right now – Said Steve coming inside the room

You seem serious - _*what is the matter with you Capsicle?*_

I am – Said Steve coming close to Tony – And alone.

I am alone right now - _*I don't like the way it's going*_ - so talk

Steve took Tony on his arms and kissed him lightly and released him

We can't do it no more - _*sorry Tony, I love you, but we cannot be*_

Why? It was something I did? - _*Please Steve don't do it to me, please don't*_

No, it's nothing to do with you _*Tony, don't make it harder than it should be*_ I am Captain America

But I-I Love you, I mean it, don't you believe me? - _*Please Steve, don't, just don't*_

I do Tony – Said Steve holding him – But this is wrong.

No, don't you dare! – Said Tony pushing Steve away – Don't you dare! I-I – Toni struggled with words, tears coming down on this face – S-Steve…

Sorry Tony – Said Steve with his hand on Toni's shoulder – I am not only Steve Rogers; I'm an American symbol of what is right.

Bullshit! – Said Tony turning his back on Steve, whipping his tears with his hands _*I thought I would be the one hurting him, why can he be so stubborn about right and wrong?*_ – You are just afraid of what others may think, so be it – Said Tony walking out of his room – If you want to be alone, be it, Mr. Rogers. _*Steve… Why? What I did to make you hate me this much? *_

Tony! – Said Steve trying to reach out for him, but it was too late, Toni already got in the car and left quickly _*Steve, it's for the best, you had to end it, But if this is the right thing to do, why do I feel so sad?*_


	7. The Star Spangled Man With A Plan

(Stark Tower – Toni's room)

_*Why would he dish me like that?*_ Thought Tony laid on his bed, it was night, he went straight to his room after coming back from that meeting, which was not so important *Maybe because he is the Mr. Righteous? It was the sex? I think so; we should've not done it. I pushed him, I scared him. Now he is confuse, why did I let myself fall for him? You are stupid!*

Tony? – Said Peppers knocking on his door – Are you ok?

I am Fine – Said Tony – Just leave me alone peppers.

Tony, after coming from the meeting, you spend almost all day long in your room… I am worried.

Don't be – Said tony covering his face with his covers – I'm not worth.

Tony – Said peppers in a sad way

Go away peppers – Said Tony almost crying – I need some time alone

Fine – said she leaving – But I will come back tomorrow

_*Why she doesn't give up on me? Steve, Captain America already did. He left me, like everybody does in the end. Why? Am I so bad? Why he… I just want to sleep and maybe never wake up anymore, its hurts even to breathe* _Toni closes his eyes wishing for dream good dreams, but he slept a white dream, like the clouds.

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

What is happening to Tony? – Said Bruce sitting on the couch

I don't know – Said Natasha drinking a cup of water – But it's seems another of his falling outs.

Hun – Said Bruce thoughtful – It's seems more than that

Maybe – _*and it is* _- But I think this is something particular

Yes, you are right – Said Bruce walking to his room – Good night

Good night Dr. Bruce – Said Natasha walking to Steve's room

(Stark Tower – Steve's Room)

_*Why do I feel so bad? It wasn't supposed to feel like this. Why can I just shake this feeling off? Was I wrong? No Steve, It was the right thing to do, soon or later others would find out, and sooner the world would know*_

Steve? – Said Natasha knocking on his door – Can I come in?

Yes, Agent Romanov – Said Steve opening the door and sitting on the bed – How can I help you?

First, stop calling me "Agent Romanov" - Said she sitting next to him – Second, I saw Tony Stark crying when he left to his meeting.

Natasha –

No, cap, listen to me – Said she hugging him – I really don't like Stark, but I never saw him crying like this… Not even when we knew he would die a time ago, so I will ask the truth of you and I need a true answer on that.

O-Ok - _*Does she knows? Did tony told her about us?* _what is it?

Do you love him?

What you are talking about? - _*I do, but we cannot be*_ - Tony Stark is a good man.

That wasn't an answer cap – Said She whispering in his ear – Do you love him?

I-I do – Said Steve meekly, a secret whisper, betraying his actions –Y-Yes

That's good – Said she whispering too – Why did you hurt him?

I didn't – Said Steve standing up running away from her arms – I'm doing what is right!

Is it right to hurt the one you love, Steve? – Said Natasha looking deep in his eyes, she could see his pain

N-no, but this is entirely different - _*is it, did I hurt Tony that much?*_

It isn't Steve, and you know.

I did what was right, I am-

Fucking captain America, the symbol of justice and wada wada wada – Said Natasha staring at him – Cap, you didn't understand that, we are people, the world changed. You aren't the freaking American flag, and sometimes people set it in flames just to make a point.

But I-I - _*what can I say? Why you are doing this to me?*_

You are human, and you gave up almost everything in your live for your so called justice and freedom – Said she standing – and yet you don't give any of this to yourself.

Natasha - _*He is… Right? Don't I have freedom? Am I a slave to a lost cause? Do I deny myself what I'm fighting for?*_ - I-I need to sleep on that

Do that – Said Natasha living his room with a discreet smile in her face

(Stark Industries – Demonstration room)

Here, ladys and gentleman – Said Tony dressed in a black suit and with a smile – This is my new toy – Said him pointing a medium ball of iron on the table – This is what I can the "Moses' caduceus", see for use self what it does – Said him pushing a button on the iron ball

The object twisted itself and became a disco, it entered the earth in the artificial orchid before him, and emerged on surface again after a strong noise; it brought water to the surface, making it a natural well.

So, it's find water and bring it to the surface – Said he smiling – Imagine, all possibilities to its uses… Brought to you by my genius, and of course, Stark Industries.

Tony, can I talk to you? – Said peppers – Now?

Yes peepers – Said he following her to his room – That's was a well done job, Tony.

Thank you peppers - *Not so well done, I could have done it better, but it would result in a weapon, why all I come up with to help, end up been used as weapons* - So, you have something in your mind right?

Yes, Tony – Watching Tony sitting on his big chair behind his desk – It's been weeks you've been working and nothing else, except by the avengers, aren't you driving yourself to exhaustion?

I don't think so Peppers – Said he smiling – I'm ok, I was thinking in to go on a vacation soon.

That's great - *Tony, there's something wrong, what's up with you? You used to be… Fun to be around* But I feel there's something wrong, between you and Steve.

Captain America, it's who he is – Said Tony smiling a little angry – A Soldier, nothing more, he got his orders and will follow it though.

What do you mean? - *I knew they broke up, or fought, there something wrong*

Nothing peppers – Said Tony sighting *Why she brought up him into this conversation, I almost got over him, I-I still love him, but I hate him too, I don't want to think about him anymore* - Captain America has his duties, and I have myself to look after.

Tony – Said peppers about to say something, but she just sighed instead – Ok, then I guess you are ok, now about the schedules of your meetings…

(Stark Tower – Gym)

*Punch it harder!* Thought Steve punching a punch bag *you must not think about him, it's been weeks he don't look you in the eye, there's no reason to talk to him* He just sat in the floor tired

Steve – Said Natasha – Did you give up?

No, just resting…

I'm not taking about that – Said she sitting in front of him – You know, did you give up about him?

I think he gave up on me

And you will give up on him?

I, don't want to push him

Sometimes you push the people you love – Said she smiling – That's what friends are for.

Are we friends?

Yes, Fury told me to keep an eye on you

I see, how do you know about me and Tony?

Come on cap, I'm expert in retrieving information – Said she laughing – It's my job to know things

But how can I reach him? It's been weeks he is avoiding me, even if we could be lovers, we would never be a couple.

So, you need to ask America's permission to love somebody?

No, how did you come up with that?

You act like you need permission to love, Steve, how do you think its makes Tony feels?

How do you think its make me feel? I love him and yet I can't have him, it would be wrong.

Says how?

Everybody

This everybody don't include people how really loves you, loves is acceptance and understanding – Said She putting her hand on his shoulder – Love is about accepting, not judging.

You are right, I love him, and I should be allowed to love him – Said Steve walking to his room

What you are going to do Steve?

Allow myself to love – Said he running to his room – And be loved.


	8. Tell The World

(Stark Industries – Lobby)

I came to see Tony Stark – Said Steve dressed up in military garb – Tell him Captain Steve Rogers want to have a word with him.

Yes, Captain – Said the woman behind the desk, calling someone in the phone – You may go up sir, in the elevator in his office on the top floor

Thank you – Steve came inside the elevator, feeling a little confuse, pushed the top button, and made his way to Toni's Office – Tony

Mr. Rogers – Said Tony sitting on his big chair – Sit down please – Said him pointing a chair in front of him, Steve sat down

I need to talk to you about us

Us? – Said Tony frowning his eyebrows – There's no us Mr. Rogers.

I know Tony and this is my fault – Said Steve looking in Toni's eyes, but all he could see was his serious face almost steel – I'm Sorry

Don't be it – Said Tony with a blank expression – You helped me, know I can focus on my Industries instead to be a spoiled child, and I should thank you for that, Mr. Rogers

Don't call me Mr. Rogers! – Said Steve raising his voice *I can't believe you don't love me anymore!* - Stop that, you know we love each other

No, I don't love you, Mr. Rogers –Said Tony in a cutting tone, cold and hard like a blade

No, you are lying - *It's not possible, I love him, I know now that I made a mistake, but I need him*

No, I hate you – Said Tony with an angry face – There's what I feel for you.

You can't be serious – Said Steve in disbelieve – You can't Tony.

Alas I am – *Get over me Steve, I love you, but how will I know if you want me for real? When you love your duty more that you say you love me *- Can I help with anything else Mr. Rogers?

Yes – Said Steve holding Tony Forcefully kissing him, but Tony just pushed away with his hands

I think this is not appropriated, Mr. Rogers

Don't call me Mr. Rogers! – Said Steve angry and confuse *It's this a joke to you Tony Stark? – Call me Steve.

I can't Mr. Rogers - *is he going to make me crush his heart?* - We are just coworkers nothing more than this.

N-No – Said Steve confuse and angry *No Tony, Did I break you in so many pieces?* - Even so, I love you still.

That can't be – Said Tony sitting in his chair again – I suggest you Mr. Rogers, keep your crush to yourself.

Tony! – Said he looking into his eyes *don't tell me you don't feel anything for me, I could not stand it* - Fine, I will leave you.

You are so kind, Mr. Rogers – Said Tony smiling – See you at Stark Tower.

(Stark Tower – Living room)

And it's that Natasha, can you help me? – Said Steve sitting on the couch

I have an idea – Said she smiling devilish – But it will require a lot of you.

Anything I can do, I will – Said Steve looking on her eyes – Tell me

Tony Stark really made you fall for him – Said she chuckling – Well… Think about your last fight, what was this about, you know the one back a few weeks.

How do you know about it? – Steve made a surprised face

It's not important – Said she smiling again – What was that about?

I told Tony, that I didn't want the world know about us as well as the avengers – Said Steve blushing – I see now, how afraid I was.

So, Tony got the impression that you here ashamed to be with him and the world know it – Said Natasha with a clever face – So you need to do something that he would not expect you to do, and also that give him a choice to choose to love you or not.

That's brilliant – Said Steve kissing Natasha hand – Thank you, I know what to do.

(Stark Tower – Lab)

It's pretty good work, Bruce – Said Tony checking the schematics for a new jet pack – But I thought your field was other

It's is, but I read some of your schematics and it came to me how to make it safer and faster

I see Bruce – Said him – Good Job

Thanks, will you come on Cap's Speech?

What it's that?

Cap will do a speech for the monument that the stated is giving to him – Said Bruce – I thought all of us should be there

Yes, your right, I will be - *that will be boring* - When this will happen?

Tomorrow morning – Said Bruce

Ok, then, good night Bruce.

Good night Tony.

(New York - Mohawk Valley)

Here we stand to present a tribute to one of ours mightiest heroes, Captain America, our symbol of Freedom and faith – said the Mayor in a solemn tone – Now I ask your hero to cut the ribbon of this statue to keep his memory of all ages to come.

Steve dressed up in captain America costume cuts the ribbon and is asked to say a few words, He look at people, so many people without counting the journalists and cameras all around:

It's a honor to be a symbol to my beloved country – said Steve looking at the Statue – But, I also need to be true not only to my country, but to my friends – Said he looking to the avengers – I fight for freedom and Justice, but I fight to defend the ones I love and the ones who loves me – Said him pausing taking a deep breath – I fell in love with another man – For a moment was a shock and questions, but Steve made a sign to tell them do be quiet – Yes, I love someone and I made the stupid mistake to be afraid, afraid of what my country and friends and loved one's would think. Then I pushed him away, because I was scared of not being anymore America's symbol of what is right, I decided I would say that I love him, and all of you could hear and see that I'm not ashamed to love another man, I'm not scared anymore – Said him taking another deep breath and taking his hood off – And also I want to ask him to forgive me for what I have done to him, But I was scared and foolish, I still love you.

Saying those words all the journalists started to ask questions, the avengers looked somewhat surprised, and Tony Stark just left.

Captain America – Said a blond journalist – Don't you think you may become a symbol to the gay community by saying it ok to be gay?

Yes and no – said he blushing – I just could not live a lie anymore, and it's was the only way to make him listen to me.

Captain! Captain! Who is this man? – Asked other journalist

If he wants to said it in public I won't stop him, but I won't say who he is

Captain, aren't you afraid to lose your fans? – Asked the same journalist

No, people need to learn how to love others the way they are, and for the first time I really understand that.

(Stark Tower – Lab)

*why did he does this things?* Thought Tony checking his armor suit *they will eat him alive now, that will be bad for his reputation, and saying this right on the day of his big speech, he's a fool*

Did you know it? – Asked Bruce

Know what Bruce?

That Steve is in love for another guy?

Why are you asking it? - *Of course I knew Bruce, It's me*

I don't know, aren't you two partners' right?

So? - *What you are trying to say Bruce?*

I thought you two shared this kind of stuff.

Bruce, can you ask directly what you want to know?

Are you the guy Steve said he loves?

*Should I lie to him? I don't know what to say, I guess he already figured it out* Yes.

I see – Said Bruce with an "understood" face

Did you know?

I thought it was just my imagination – said Bruce smiling- but It's a little obvious the way you two spend time together, do you love him?

I don't know – said Tony trying not to look at Bruce – I feel that I do, but I'm angry at him, I don't know what to do.

Tony, Steve just gave up all the secrecy of your relationship he would wish to have because he loves you.

I know, maybe I should talk to him

That's good to know – Said Steve coming inside the lab – I wanted to talk to you.

I guess I need to have a snack – Said Bruce walking out the lab – for at least 3 hours

Steve…

Let me talk Tony – Said Steve coming close to him looking him in the eye – I love you, now I understand what you try to said to me. I was a fool, I want you I want to be close to you, every time we speak I feel like "home", I don't feel a stranger anymore, you showed me so many things, and you loved me. I don't want to lose you, I was so lost before you found me, now I can't live without you, and it's killing me every day I don't kiss you.

It's killing me too, I tried to work until nothing was left of me – Said Tony holding him in his arms, sniffing his smell, running his finger though Steve's hair – But you face kept haunting me, and you voice kept me awake at night thinking about you, feeling you taste on my lips, it was driving me crazy!

Tony, I love you, and I want to be with you – Said Steve kissing him – I'm sorry I hurt you.

I forgive you – said Tony pulling Steve face close to his own – I missed you so much – Tony rested his head on Steve chest, and Steve wrapped his arms around him.


	9. The Promise

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

Are you ready for this? – Said Steve holding Toni's hand against his chest – You don't need to do that…

Yes, I do Steve – Said Toni coming close to Steve's face plating a kiss on his cheek – I love you

You sure like to say it – Said Steve blushing

Come on, Tony – Said Natasha sitting on the couch with, Peppers and Bruce, Clint and Thor wasn't in the tower – What you have to tell us that we don't know already?

Natasha has a point there – Said Peppers laughing

It's obvious that you two are together – Said Bruce smiling

It's not that – Said Tony smiling – We decided, I will tell the world that Steve is my boyfriend.

Wow – Said the 3 of then

I know, I'm the perfect boyfriend – Said Tony chucking – Aren't I? – Said he kissing Steve's neck

Y-Yes – Said Steve blushing – T-Tony S-t-t-top that!

Just messing with you, Steve – Said Toni backing away from him

Can you two get a room? – Said Peppers

We will peppers – Said Tony chucking – But not know

Tony! – Said Steve blushing

What? – said Tony smiling – Won't we? I was expecting some compensation, you know, about all of this.

Tony! – Said Steve hiding his face away from the others, blushing even more – Can we not talk about it?

Sorry Steve – Said Tony laughing – You get so cute when I suggest, you know, the making love word

Then – Said Bruce – It's means that you will tell the whole world that you just told us?

Yes – Said Tony – In some moments – As soon as Toni ended up speaking a lot of journalists came in to the living room, cameras and all – If you guys excuse me – Said he going up front to the camera – It's recording?

Yes, Mr. Stark – Said the camera man – It on air now.

I'm Tony Stark, the Iron man – Said He taking off his tie – Today I have something to tell you all, I love Steve Rogers – Said He smiling – You know the tall, blue eyed, handsome guy who likes to dress up in captain America costume? – The journalists made some shocking faces, others laughed – Yes, I love him, and I need to ask him something – Said Tony coming close to Steve, That was red and had a warm smile, Tony took his hand and kissed it quickly – Will you be my boyfriend? Wait! – Said he kissing Steve in the mouth – Just to make sure you will say yes.

Y-yes, Tony – Said Steve red and smiling _*Oh Tony that was very nice, I love you*_

Come on Steve! – Said Tony coming close to him – Give me a kiss, will you? – said he teasing him with his lips close to Steve's lips, Steve kissed him without words, so many photos were taken in that moment, but Steve didn't care, neither did Tony. Now their love was there to all world to know.

(Stark Tower – Toni's room)

Steve? – Said Tony laid by his side looking up to Steve face – Why did you chose me?

What you mean? – Said Steve holding Toni's head against his chest – I had no choice with you.

Good to know – Said Tony chucking – I'm so lucky

Same here – Said Steve running his finger on Toni's hair – You found me, I was alone, I was cold

But you won't' be alone anymore – Said Toni Laying on top of Steve's chest – Nor cold too

Toni, there's so much I want to tell you – Said Steve kissing Toni's forehead

I have nothing but time – Said Tony smiling – I wish I could stay with you forever

You will – Said Steve closing his eyes and holding Tony

Promise me – said Tony in a childish way – Promise me you never forget me, or leave me, promise me Steve!

I promise you – Said Steve wrapping himself around Toni's body – I will never forget you, or leave you, I promise, I will always love you.

It's good to know – Said Tony smiling almost at sleep – I promise the same to you, and Steve?

Yes, Tony?

Don't you dare to break that promise – Said him dazing off – Don't you dare…

I won't Tony, I won't – Said Steve smiling – It's a promise.

The End


End file.
